Desire Wins At Last
by the autumn evening
Summary: Hari itu Sakura berangkat pemotretan seperti biasa—menurutnya—dia bekerja sebagai model di sebuah majalah 'dewasa'.dan Sasuke adalah partner yang biasa dipasangkan dengannya. Lalu kenapa semua orang bereaksi berlebihan mengetahui ada hickey di lehernya?/ AU. SASUSAKU. Jealous!Sasuke.


**Desire Wins At Last**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** **SasuSaku. OneShot. Typo. AU.** ** _PORN_** **!**

 **Summary:**

Hari itu Sakura berangkat pemotretan seperti biasa—menurutnya—dia bekerja di sebuah majalah 'dewasa'.dan Sasuke adalah partner yang biasa dipasangkan dengannya. lalu kenapa semua orang bereaksi berlebihan mengetahui _hickey_ di lehernya?

.

.

.

Sakura sedang memainkan ponselnya—seperti biasa—saat Karin menarik kerah bajunya ke belakang untuk merapikan rambut permen kapasnya, mereka sedang dalam persiapan _photoshoot_.

"Ya Tuhan!" Karin berteriak tiba- tiba.

Ino membeku dengan kuas bedak setengah jalan menuju pipi Sakura. Bibir dengan pulasan merah menyala milik Ino merengut karena gerakannya terinterupsi teriakan Karin.

Lain dengan Sakura, gadis bermata emerald itu hampir melompat dari kursi dan refleks melempar ponsel ke udara yang untungnya mendarat dengan selamat di pangkuan. Dan syukurnya Karin sudah menjauhkan gunting dari kepalanya, jadi rambut _pink_ nya masih aman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, suaranya tercekat. Karena Karin semakin menarik bajunya ke belakang sampai bagian depan baju mencekik lehernya.

"Ada _hickey_ di leher belakangmu!" suara Karin menuduh.

"Tidak ada!" protes Sakura, mencobe memutar badan agar dapat sedikit mengintip tengkuknya pada cermin. Dan ternyata tidak bisa.

"Ada," Karin bersikeras, menyolek leher Sakura dengan jarinya saat Ino berkata, "Dasar idiot," di sela nafasnya. Gadis pirang itu melempar kuas bedak ke atas meja, tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Karin dan Ino berdiri melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan campuran simpati dan ketidakpercayaan. Seperti tatapan Naruto—sahabatnya—saat Sakura tidak memiliki persediaan atau menyeduh ramen terakhir di apartemennya.

Selanjutnya, Karin melepas cengkeramannya di baju Sakura dan melangkah pergi dari ruang _make up_. Dia berteriak pada seseorang untuk memanggil Tsunade. Sial, Sakura dalam masalah.

Tsunade datang sedetik kemudian, mendorong _sunglasses_ ke atas kepala. Tangan wanita paruhbaya itu memegang iPad, iPhone dan Blackberry. "Apa?" tanyanya, terdengar terganggu. Ino dan Karin menunjuk Sakura, wajah mereka masam.

Tsunade mendekat, tanpa disuruh Karin kembali menarik belakang baju Sakura. "Ya ampun," suara Tsunade terdengar putus asa. Dia menatap Ino, "Tolong beritahu aku kalau hari ini Sakura tidak bekerja dengan—"

"Sasuke," Ino dan Karin meneruskan kompak.

Tsunade memejamkan mata. Tangan penuh _gadget_ nya ia tepukan ke dahi. "Sial."

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah dua model paling terkenal di majalah _Desire_. Dan Tsunade adalah seorang agen yang jenius. Mengapa demikian? Karena wanita berdada besar itu mengatur sedemikian rupa sampai Sasuke dan Sakua hanya perlu melakukan pemotretan empat kali dalam satu tahun. Dan Hanya dua kali dalam setahun mereka berdua berpose bersama. Sakura menolak pemotretan telanjang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Jadi foto- foto mereka selalu seksi namun tidak frontal, membuat semua orang penasaran dan menginginkan lebih. Sakura mendapatkan cukup uang berpose di majalah itu.

Menjadi model majalah semi membuat Sakura tidak perlu mencemaskan jumlah saldo di tabungannya. Dia juga cukup bekerja beberapa minggu dalam setahun. Ditambah pemasukan dari event seperti _fansign_ , yang tidak perlu ia hadiri namun menambah tabungannya. Dia juga mendapatkan royalti dari website khusus _Desire_ yang menayangkan video _Behind The Scenes_ dan foto- foto ekslusif yang direkam Sai selama pemotretan bagi penggemar yang menginginkan lebih banyak adegan Sasuke dan Sakura. Video _Behind The Scenes_ dengan penonton paling banyak sampai saat ini adalah saat Sasuke dan Sakura pemotretan bertema olahraga. Video berpenonton paling banyak itu direkam saat jam istrahat, Sasuke tengah mengupas jeruk dan memberikan satu demi satu pada Sakura sambil mereka mengobrol. Sampai saat ini, Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa interaksi domestik dan biasa mereka dalam video itu menjadi sangat digemari.

.

.

.

Sekarang karena Sakura memiliki banyak penggemar, dia mendapatkan banyak tawaran gila dari majalah lain. Dari website lain, bahkan dari penggemar di Dubai yang mengirimkan tiket pesawat dan ingin agar Sakura menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya.

Sakura menolak semuanya. Dia hanya membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk membayar biaya sekolah kedokteran dan hidup sehari- hari, dengan usaha sesedikit mungkin. Uang yang dia dapat hanya dengan melakukan pemotretan empat kali dalam setahun dengan majalah _Desire_ —dan dia tidak perlu telanjang di sana—sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula, tahun lalu Sakura memiliki kekasih yang mungkin tidak akan senang kalau dia pergi ke Dubai menemui lelaki lain. Kekasihnya bahkan tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Sakura. Mungkin dia mengira Sakura anak orang kaya yang cukup kuliah saja dan mendapatkan uang saku bulanan tanpa perlu kerja sambilan.

Naruto tahu tentang pekerjaan Sakura, tentu saja. Dan bukan karena pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya. Naruto dan Hinata—kekasihnya—sedang bersama dengan Sakura pada hari di mana Tsunade mendekati Sakura di tempat parkir bioskop untuk menawarinya pekerjaan. Tsunade cantik dan ramah dan sedikit mengintimidasi. Seorang pria yang kemudian Sakura ketahui bernama Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Matanya tidak dapat Sakura baca karena tersembunyi di balik _sunglasses_ , namun postur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan jawaban Sakura. Sebelum Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura mengira mereka akan mengajaknya _threesome_.

"Sakura, itu adalah sebuah majalah porno," Hinata memberitahu setelah Tsunade dan Sasuke pergi setelah memberikan kartu namanya. "Yang dijual terbatas secara _online_ di kalangan tertentu."

Sakura dan Naruto menatap Hinata terperangah.

"Kenapa kau tahu itu dan aku tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya, jelas sekali ia terkejut.

"Ya, kenapa kau tahu itu dan Naruto tidak tahu?" Sakura mengulang, sedikit marah. "Itulah kenapa dia terus melihat leher dan tubuhku!"

Hinata menatap Naruto minta maaf, "Um...ingat saat aku mengatakan kalau ayahku memiliki bisnis fotografi? Foto yang aku maksud adalah untuk majalah dewasa. Majalah _Desire_ adalah saingan terbesar majalah ayah."

"Seriuuuuus?" tanya Sakura panjang, rahangnya jatuh. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata yang terlihat polos berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki bisnis majalah dewasa.

Ayah Hinata adalah orang tua yang menyebalkan dan sangat membenci Naruto entah karena alasan apa. Dia membuat hubungan di antara keduanya berjalan rumit di awal, saat mereka masih SMA. Sekarang kehidupan asmara Naruto dan Hinata lebih mudah karena mereka berdua sudah delapan belas tahun dan bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Selain itu, kehidupan kampus mengharuskan Hinata untuk tidak tinggal di rumah, mempersulit ayah Hinata untuk memanipulasi kisah cinta anaknya.

Fakta bahwa ayah Hinata adalah musuh Tsunade, membuat Sakura yakin untuk menelepon Tsunade dan bergabung dengan majalahnya. Selain itu, uang yang akan ia dapatkan dari beberapa pose saja, mempermanis perjanjian kontrak itu.

Sakura sudah bekerja untuk Tsunade sejak itu. Ini bisa disebut pekerjaan impian. Sedikitorang di sekitar Sakura yang mengetahui eksistensi majalah itu—hampir tidak ada kecuali Naruto dan Hinata— sehingga Sakura sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan orangtuanya akan mengetahui pekerjaan sambilan anaknya.

Semuanya lancar. Sampai hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh datang ke sini dengan _hickey_ di lehermu!" Tsunade marah. Sakura duduk menunduk di kursi tidak nyaman di depan meja kerja wanita pirang itu. Telepon Tsunade terus berbunyi, manun wanita itu mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! " Sakura protes, dia sungguh tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa melihat belakang lehernya, bahkan dengan bantuan kaca.

Sakura tidak tahu tentang _hickey_ itu sampai Karin memberitahunya. Dia tidak berpikir untuk mengecek tanda apapun di tubuhnya sebelum datang. Semalam dia pergi ke sebuah _club_ , untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan beberapa teman. Dia berdansa dengan seorang pria tampan, namun perokok. Berciuman dengannya terasa seperti mencium asbak, membuat Sakura senang saat pria itu membalik tubuhnya untuk mencium lehernya. Dia jelas lebih dari sekedar mencium lehernya jika ada bekas di sana. Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena tangan pemuda itu... mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa tidak bisa langsung pemotretan saja? " Sakura menyarankan, berharap dia tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya karena masalah ini. Pembeli majalah mereka suka saat ada _bite mark_ atau _hickey_ di tubuhnya. Sakura tahu itu, karena dia banyak mendapatkan _email_ berisi fantasi mereka pada Sakura. Dengan sangat detail.

Tsunade membenturkan belakang kepala ke kursi dan menutup mata. "Ya Tuhan" semua orang terus menyebut nama Tuhan hari ini. "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak tahu, apa kau setidak peka itu?"

Bukannya tidak peka, Sakura juga sedikit merasa malu. Di pemotretan lalu, Sakura kadang memiliki bekas luka di tubuhnya. Pernah sekali lututnya lecet karena terjatuh. Ino biasanya menutupinya dengan _airbrush_. Namun Sakura tidak pernah datang dengan tanda apapun di lehernya. Dan sepertinya di situlah letak perbedaanya. Sakura tahu lehernya adalah salah satu daya tarik utamanya, mesin pencetak uang baginya. Namun reaksi semua orang tentang ini sepertinya berlebihan. Seperti Sakura datang dengan rambut Medusa dan bukannya bekas ciuman.

Sakura terselamatkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dia mungkin satu- satunya orang di dalam ruangan yang berani melakukannya. Sasuke tidak memakai sepatu, celana jeans tua dia padukan dengan kemeja biru pudar yang tiga kancingnya tidak terpasang. Rambut hitamnya sudah ditata sempurna, wajah dan tulang rahang seindah biasanya. Dia jelas sedang dalam proses penataan rambut dan _make-up_ juga. Penataan rambut yang percuma, karena Sakura selalu memainkan tangannya di surai hitam itu, dengan atau tanpa instruksi skrip. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus rambut hitam lebat, berkilau dan lembut milik Sasuke.

Sepasang mata yang sama pekat menatap Sakura selama berapa lama sebelum tangannya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat setengah tersenyum. Sakura merasakan debar familiar di dada, seperti setiap kali dia melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Sasuke yang terlalu indah untuk dilihat sampai menyakitkan. Sakura sangat menikmati sesi pemotretan mereka. Sasuke itu...menakjubkan.

Sebelum Sakura dapat membalas senyumnya, atau meminta Sasuke membelanya dari kemarahan Tsunade—Sakura selalu tahu bahwa favorit Sasuke dari semua orang di sini adalah Sakura—Sasuke menatap Tsunade dan seketika bibirnya merengut. Jelas sekali kalau Tsunade sedang tidak senang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mendekat hanya dengan beberapa langkah, dan mendudukan diri di kursi kosong sebelah Sakura. Sasuke sangat pandai membawa diri. Semua gerak tubuhnya selalu sukses mencuri perhatian seisi ruangan.

"Sakura datang dengan _hickey_ di lehernya," jelas Tsunade, tidak menatap Sasuke. Sakura melirik Sasuke gugup, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak meminta untuk melihat _hickey_ -nya; dia tidak melihat Sakura sama sekali. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah, seperti topeng yang dipahat dari kayu. Dia mengedip sekali, perlahan, sebelum mengatakan, "Tidak apa- apa."

Tsunade mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sasuke untuk pertama kali. Ekspresi wanita itu menunjukan kalau dia tidak percaya. " _Tidak apa-apa_? Kau serius?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, dengan anggukan singkat. Sakura mulai berharap bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya mengacaukan pemotretan hari ini.

Walau Sasuke sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Tsunade meraih iPodnya. "Kita bisa menunda pemotretan sampai minggu depan tanpa melewatkan _deadline_." Katanya, tangannya bergerak lincah di layar sentuhnya. "Jiraya mungkin akan menguliti kita semua, tapi kita bisa menunda beberapa hari—"

"Aku bilang tidak apa- apa," kata Sasuke lagi, nadanya masih datar naik. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi berlebihan seperti yang lainnya. Namun entah mengapa, mendengar nada suara itu, membuat Sakura merasakan seperti dia sudah mengecewakan Sasuke. Rasanya seperti sedang menunggu detensi dari kepala sekolah.

Tsunade masih tidak terlihat memercayai kalimat Sasuke. Namun setelah mereka menatap satu sama lain—yang menurut Sakura sangat lama—wanita itu akhirya menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan menyerah. "Ya sudah kalau begitu maumu," lalu wanita itu menatap Sakura tajam, "Kau beruntung hari ini,"

"Apa itu saja?" tanya Sasuke. Saat Tsunade mengangguk, pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Dia tidak menatap Sakura sama sekali sejak Tsunade menyebut tentang _hickey_.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Tanpa lidah, bibir mereka hanya sekedar menempel agar kamera dapat mengambil gambar mereka. Sasuke juga pernah mengigit dan menghisap leher Sakura—tanpa meninggalkan bekas, tentu saja. Paling sering, dia hanya membuka mulut dan menempelkannya di leher Sakura hati- hati, membuat Sakura merinding merasakan sedikit gigi Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya. Suara kamera Shikamaru ramai mengabadikan pose mereka, mengambil _close-up_ paling sempurna.

Kebalikannya, Sakura sudah pernah menjelajah hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke. Lidahnya pernah membuat peta di perut, _abs_ , _bisep_ , bahkan mengulum jari Sasuke. Semua orang selalu mengatakan kalau mereka bergerak beriringan secara natural. Sakura juga merasa demikian. Terkadang mereka sedikit terangsang sepanjang pemotretan. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke mengeras saat menyentuhnya—beberapa kali bahkan lebih dari sekedar sedikit terangsang—namun tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara keduanya setelah kamera mati.

Ada satu foto Sakura dan Sasuke yang sejauh ini paling populer di website. Foto itu ada di mana- mana, dan biasanya fans mereka membawa foto itu untuk mereka tandatangani di acara _fansign_. Di foto itu, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di kursi lipat, mereka sedang mengambil foto selfie dengan lengan mereka saling merangkul, dengan pakaian lengkap. Pernah sekali di acara _fansign_ Suna, mereka melakukan tandatangan dan berpose selama empat jam dan masih tersisa antrian panjang saat acara berakhir. Sakura tidak menyangka fans mereka sebanyak itu.

Pertanyaan yang terus menerus ditanyakan setiap muncul di publik adalah 'apakah kalian adalah sepasang kekasih sungguhan?'. Sasuke selalu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala singkat. Sakura biasanya tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan, "Sasuke berharap dia seberuntung itu," dengan nada bercanda. Karena walau Sakura memiliki beberapa bagian yang menarik dalam dirinya, dia tidak pernah bermimpi Sasuke akan tertarik padanya. Sasuke adalah salah satu makhluk paling indah di planet ini. Sakura biasanya meneruskan dengan sebuah kedipan mata pada Sasuke. Reaksi pria itu hanyalah memutar bolamata. Gadis bermata hijau itu selalu tandatangan dan menuliskan namanya di bawah nama Sasuke, selalu di bawahnya dan dengan tanda hati di tengah. Karena semua orang ingin mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat di majalah adalah benar.

Foto paling terkenal mereka yang lain diambil hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura, tangannya melingkar di leher gadis itu. Wajah tampannya ia miringkan dengan gigi mengigit kecil telinga Sakura. Sakura sendiri setengah menutup mata dan bibirnya terbuka, ekspresi wajahnya menampakan kenikmatan.

Tubuh Sasuke tertutupi oleh Sakura, jadi walau dia tidak telanjang dan masih menggunakan _boxer brief_ , Sasuke terlihat seperti telanjang. Sakura sendiri hanya memakai _two-piece_ bikini yang hampir menampakan semuanya. Satu tangan Sasuke yang lain dia letakan di perut Sakura, ujung jari menyelusup ke bagian atas celana bikini Sakura.

Setiap kali Sakura melihat foto itu saat orang meminta tandatangan di sana, dia mengingat kembali betapa terangsangnya ia kala itu. Saat dia sudah lama putus dari kekasihnya dan menikmati sensasi tangan lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Betapa kala itu Sakura berharap bahwa dia hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Betapa dia berharap itu adalah kenyataan dan bukan pose untuk majalah. Betapa dia berharap Sasuke benar- benar menciumnya, menyelipkan sedikit lagi jarinya dalam kehangatan Sakura, mantap dan pelan. Sampai Sakura memohon di sela ciuman. Dia juga mengingat Sasuke amat keras di belakangnya. Sasuke menekan keras dari belakang, seperti dia ingin masuk atau jika tidak, dia akan mati.

.

.

.

 _Desire Media_ adalah sebuah gedung yang dulunya adalah sebuah pabrik _cookies_. Setiap mereka menyalakan pemanas ruangan, aroma kayu manis dan cokelat menguar. Adalah tempat yang indah yang dibangun dari bata abu- abu dan tiang baja besar. Dinding pembatas baru yang dibuat sebagai partisi untuk membagi ruangan, dicat merah gelap yang menambah kehangatan.

Kantor Tsunade ada di sudut selatan lantai dasar, menghadap sungai. Sisa lantai satu dan lantai dua dibagi menjadi kantor, studio, ruang ganti, dan tempat penyimpanan properti. Lantai tiga adalah kamar- kamar bagi staf jika pekerjaan mengharuskan mereka menginap. Sakura tidak pernah naik ke sana.

Saat Tsunade pada akhirnya mengizinkan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya, gadis itu menuju elevator untuk naik ke lantai dua. Jantungnya berdegup menggelikan di dada. Dia berjalan melewati ruang gantinya sendiri, yang diberi label nama dan fotonya dalam kertas putih dilapisi plastik bening yang ditempel ke pintu di bawah tulisan ' _Today_ _'_ _s Model_ _'_ . Pintu berjejer di satu sisi koridor, dengan satu sisi lain berisi poster dan tulisan memotifasi.

Sakura menuju pintu paling ujung berlabel 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Sasuke bukan _full-time_ model, namun dia adalah adik dari Itachi Uchiha—pemegang saham terbesar di majalah Desire—dan ikut mengelola _website_ , maka dari itu dia memiliki ruang ganti privat. Sakura pernah masuk ke sana sebelumnya, namun selalu karena ajakan Sasuke.

Saat Sakura mengetuk, dia menunggu Sasuke mengizinkannya sebelum membuka pintu. Walau Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke sudah tahu tentang kehadirannya. Sakura menganggap persetujuan Sasuke adalah pertanda baik.

Sasuke sendirian di dalam ruangan yang lebih kecil dari ruang ganti umum yang biasa Sakura pakai, namun dengan furnitur yang lebih bagus. Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya untuk pemotretan, sebuah tuxedo hitam rapi yang sempurna membungkus badannya. Tim _wardrobe_ mungkin dapat menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyiapkan pakaian Sasuke karena mereka hanya perlu sedikit sekali untuk pakaian Sakura. Pakaian Sakura untuk hari ini hanyalah sepasang _underwear_ —lagi—yang sudah dia kenakan di bawah bajunya. Mereka akan memulai pemotretan dalam beberapa menit.

Walau terkadang Sasuke cepat marah, dan selalu terlihat mengintimidasi, pria itu biasanya sangat mudah untuk diajak mengobrol. Dia juga selalu memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Sekarang, Sakura baru menyadari betapa baik Sasuke kepadanya biasanya. Kali ini, semua keramahan di wajah Sasuke menghilang digantikan dengan lapisan jarak.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sopan yang biasa ia pakai ketika berbicara di kantor Tsunade. Pria bersurai hitam itu duduk di sofa sambil memakai sepatu hitam mengkilap untuk melengkapi _tuxedo_.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," kata Sakura tanpa pembukaan. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak blak- blakan. "Aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf tentang apapun," kata Sasuke mudah. Selesai dengan sepatunya, dia duduk menyandar di sofa, satu lengannya ia rentangkan ke sandaran, seperti tidak peduli pada apapun.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sana. Untuk seseorang yang tidak paham, Sasuke akan terlihat benar- benar santai. Namun Sakura sudah biasa melihat bagaimana saat Sasuke santai. Santai dan tertawa bahkan saat pria itu sedang memangku Sakura yang setengah telanjang dengan kedua tangan di bagian belakang tubuh gadis itu. Atau saat Sasuke tertawa karena perapian palsu yang tim properti siapkan terguling saat dia terlalu keras mendorong Sakura ke sana. Sakura terbiasa melihat Sasuke santai walau lelah karena pemotretan yang terlalu lama karena masalah tekhnis. Santai saat mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang, meminum air mineral dari satu botol bergantian, dengan kaki saling menendang di bawah selimut.

Sakura terlalu sering melihat Sasuke bersantai sampai tahu bahwa kali ini Sasuke hanya berpura- pura santai.

"Semalam aku sedang merayakan sesuatu," Sakura menerangkan, "ulangtahunku." Ulangtahun ke duapuluh satu. Itulah kenapa dia mabuk di sebuah klub dan tidak menolak saat seorang pria tampan perokok mengigit lehernya. Entah mengapa, Sakura ingin Sasuke tahu cerita dibalik _hickey_ -nya. Bahwa itu hanya interaksi kasual dan tidak lebih.

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa detik, memiringkan kepala sebelum bertanya, "Apa malammu menyenangkan?" itu adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura kira akan ia dengar dari Sasuke. Namun gadis itu menganggap itu adalah Sasuke yang mencoba beramah-tamah padanya.

"Um, ya. Sedikit." Jawab Sakura, tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak membalas senyumnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di ruang pemotretan sebelum Sasuke, tidak seperti biasanya. Ruangan sudah penuh dengan staf, semua sudah mulai bekerja, kecuali Sasuke. Kakashi—pengatur naskah—tengah membicarakan catatannya dengan Shikamaru yang sudah memegang kamera di depan dada seperti itu adalah bayi. Sai juga sudah _stand by_ untuk merekam video di balik layar untuk _website_. Chouji berdiri di sudut ruangan, di dekat meja _refreshment_. Sampai sekarang Sakura tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Chouji di sini selain mengobrol dan makan.

Sasuke masih bersikap aneh saat dia akhirnya memasuki ruangan. Sebenarnya, setelah Sasuke masuk, semua orang menjadi aneh. Semua hening dan kaku, seperti ketegangan menyesap semua orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka berkutat dengan sesuatu dan berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Sasuke. Suasana aneh itu membuat Sakura ragu untuk melepaskan bajunya, dia masih duduk dan pura- pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sekali lagi memastikan apakah ponselnya sudah dalam mode hening.

Mereka berada di studio utama hari ini, satu- satunya studio yang terletak di lantai satu. Ada satu set _livingroom_ palsu dengan sofa kulit hitam yang bukan dari kulit sebenarnya. Dengan latar jendela kaca besar jelek yang menampakan pemandangan _skyline_ kota yang juga palsu. Ada karpet permadani putih tergeletak di lantai, tempat di mana orang biasa melakukan seks dalam pemotretan. Set hari ini adalah apartemen seorang pria kaya. Sasuke adalah si pria kaya, tentu saja.

Sasuke dan Sakura biasanya mengobrol sebelum pemotretan dimulai. Membahas berbagai hal, untuk perlahan menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menyamankan diri. Namun tidak hari ini, Sasuke terlihat menutup diri dan diam saja sejak tadi. Pria itu berdiri di sisi lain ruangan saat Sakura pada akhirnya melepaskan pakaian.

Sakura merasa sangat tidak percaya diri untuk kali pertama sejak pemotretan pertamanya. Gadis merah muda itu berjalan pelan menuju set sofa dan berdiri kaku dengan satu tangan ia lipat di depan dada, menunggu. Sasuke tidak terlihat ingin cepat- cepat bergabung, membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Oke!" kata Kakashi, sedikit terlalu keras. "Sasuke, kau duduk di sofa. Sakura, kau duduk di pangkuan Sasuke." instruksi Pria bermasker itu, seolah- olah memberi aba- aba kepada mereka saat pemotretan adalah hal normal. Biasanya, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengambil posisi tanpa perlu pengarahan. Mereka tidak perlu diminta untuk saling menyentuh dan menyamankan diri sebelum pemotretan. Mereka biasanya sudah membicarakan apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Mereka selalu berimprovisasi dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis pada Kakashi namun melakukan apa yang pria lebih tua itu pinta. Perlahan dia melangkah menuju sofa, sama sekali tidak menatap Sakura. Saat Sasuke sudah mendudukan diri, Sakura memantapkan diri dan naik ke pangkuan Sasuke. Gadis itu seketika merasa canggung menyentuh Sasuke. Dari sudut mata, Sakura dapat melihat Sai mengarahkan kamera video pada mereka. Walau ini bukan kali pertama pengambilan video _Behind The Scenes_ , entah kenapa Sakura benci karena kecanggungan ini diabadikan.

Sakura sudah terbiasa setengah telanjang di sekitar Sasuke. Para pria senang saat melihat adegan pria mendominasi wanita. Saat sosok pria masih mengenakan setelan lengkap sedang sang wanita terlihat tidak berdaya hanya ditutupi sedikit kain. Selama ini Sakura sangat baik dalam membuat dirinya terlihat tidak berdaya, dan Sasuke selalu sukses terlihat mengintimidasi. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Namun kali ini, adalah pertama kalinya Sakura merasa benar- benar tidak berdaya di hadapan Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura juga merasa telanjang, dan lemah dan sendirian. Kulitnya merinding walau penghangat dalam ruangan menyala.

Mereka pernah melakukan pemotretan di luar ruangan tahun lalu. Saat adegan Sasuke sebagai seorang instruktur ski dan Sakura adalah muridnya. Setelah mereka berguling di salju selama setengah jam, Sakura menggigil di jalan pulang menuju hotel. Sasuke merangkulkan lengannya dan memeluk Sakura untuk menghangatkan gadis itu. Kalau saat ini Sasuke menyadari Sakura mengigil, pria itu tidak memedulikannya.

"Oke, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi, menepuk tangannya saat semua sudah mengambil posisi. Pria itu memilih bersikap seperti tidak ada yang salah.

Sakura sudah membaca skrip pendek untuk pemotretan hari ini, jadi dia tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Mereka hanya perlu terlihat seperti sedang akan berhubungan seks. Berciuman sebentar di atas sofa, melepas baju Sasuke, dan berakhir bergumul di atas permadani yang sudah siap di lantai. Namun Sasuke hanya duduk, tangannya bahkan belum menyentuh Sakura, atau bernafas di leher Sakura seperti biasanya.

Sakura merasa kehilangan arah, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena Sasuke tidak menyambutnya. Dia meraih dasi Sasuke, mencoba melepasnya. Tangannya gemetar, sehingga memakan waktu sangat lama untuk membuka dasi itu. Pandangan Sasuke melewati pundak Sakura.

"Sasuke, bisa tolong lihat wajah Sakura?" pinta Kakashi, kamera Shikamaru sudah mulai mengambil gambar lagi dan lagi. Shikamaru bergerak mendekat, dan Sai mundur masih dengan kamera video mengarah pada pasangan di atas sofa. Semua orang seolah biasa saja mendengar permintaan Kakashi pada Sasuke untuk melihat Sakura.

Sakura takut Sasuke akan menolak perintah Kakashi kali ini, maka dia memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung dasi, dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke. Dia melihat pria di hadapannya memejamkan mata tepat sebelum Sakura juga memejamkan mata. Mereka melakukan ini di depan belasan orang, dan ada dua kamera mendokumentasikan setiap detiknya. Namun dengan kedua mata terpejam dan rasa familiar dari tubuh Sasuke di tubuhnya, Sakura merasa hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Sakura pelan, walau dia sudah meminta maaf tadi. Sasuke menggumam pelan. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke pada akhirnya menyentuh pinggulnya ringan. Membuat Sakura sedikit merasa lebih baik, seperti dia masih bisa memperbaiki semua ini. "Jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

"Aku tidak marah padamu," bisik Sasuke. Namun saat Sakura membuka mata dan memundurkan diri agar dapat melihat Sasuke lebih jelas, wajah pria itu merengut seperti dia menahan sakit. Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke sedikit pecah saat mengatakan 'marah'. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke serapuh ini.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura lagi, menunduk untuk mencium ujung hidung Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit dan membuka mata. "Maafkan aku." Sakura mulai menghujani wajah Sasuke dengan ciuman kecil, kedua tangannya menyentuh rahang Sasuke ringan. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura mendengar Chouji mengatakan, "Wow, ini berbeda dari biasanya," sebelum Kakashi menyuruhnya diam.

"Berhenti minta maaf," gumam Sasuke di sela nafasnya, "itu menyebalkan."

"Maaf," respon Sakura otomatis, lalu mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti!" saat Sasuke merengut menatapnya. "Aku akan memastikan tidak akan ada lagi _hickey_ selanjutnya." Sakura berjanji dengan sebuah ciuman di kening Sasuke. Dia tidak akan datang dengan _hickey_ atau tanda apapun di tubuhnya. Kalau dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk datang lagi, maksudnya. Untuk sekarang ini, Sakura tidak begitu yakin.

"Beritahu kekasihmu untuk berhati- hati jika akan ada pemotretan." nada Sasuke kasar saat Sakura mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Mereka harus kembali pada skrip dan mulai bekerja.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pacar," kata Sakura, dia memasukan tangannya pada baju Sasuke yang terbuka dan mengelus dada bidang dan _abs_ sempurna Sasuke. "Ini hanya seorang pria asing yang aku temui di klub dan kami tidak melakukan apapun." Dia ingin turun dan berlutut di depan Sasuke agar dapat menjilat perut indah Sasuke. Sakura sudah menemukan alurnya kembali dan dia dapat merasakan ketertarikan pemuda itu di balik celananya. Pertanda baik.

"Aku kira—"kata Sasuke dengan nafas terputus saat Sakura menggesek tubuh bagian depan mereka. Rasanya menakjubkan. Sakura memiringkan kepala seperti dia akan mencium Sasuke. Suara kamera terdengar beruntun mencoba mengabadikan mereka.

"Sakura, lengkungkan punggungmu," kata Shikamaru. Sakura menurutinya, sedikit menggumam merasakan perubahan tekanan di antara kakinya. Dia mencium Sasuke, menyapukan lidahnya di bibir pria itu namun tidak menekan lebih jauh. Tidak peduli seberapa ingin dia melakukannya. Karena ada garis yang tidak mereka lewati.

"Tidak," gumam Sakura, tangannya mengelus sepanjang otot punggung Sasuke. " Sudah tidak punya pacar." Sakura _single_ dan mabuk di hari ulangtahunnya, dan sedikit kesepian. "Kau adalah orang terakhir yang menyentuhku, sebelum tadi malam." Yang adalah pemotretan enam bulan lalu. Sasuke menggeram pelan mendengar pengakuan Sakura, pinggulnya mengejang dan dia meremas pinggul Sakura pelan.

Reaksi itu membuat Sakura jauh lebih berani. Dia menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke dan berbisik, agar hanya Sasuke yang dapat mendengarnya. "Aku ingin kau menyentuhku sekarang."

"Bagus sekali, bisakah kalian—" Shikamaru kembali berucap, namun Sakura tidak mendengar kelanjutannya. Karena Sasuke tiba- tiba meraih bawah pinggulnya dan menurunkan gadis itu dari pangkuannya pada sofa. Membuat Sakura berbaring tengkurap.

Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke menindih, membungkus tubuhnya, lututnya bergerak melebarkan paha Sakura, membuat jalan untuk dirinya. Jemari Sasuke menyibak rambut Sakura sebelum bibir panas menempel di leher belakang Sakura. Sakura merasakan lidah Sasuke—dia tidak pernah merasakan lidah itu di tubuhnya sebelumnya—lalu gigi Sasuke. Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya kuat, sebelum mulai menghisap leher Sakura. Mungkin tepat di mana _hickey_ sialan itu berada. Seketika Sakura mengerti kenapa semua orang bereaksi berlebihan saat mengetahui _hickey_ di lehernya.

Masalahnya bukan tentang seorang model yang datang ke pemotretan dengan sebuah tanda di leher. Masalahnya adalah karena Sakura datang ke pemortetan dengan Sasuke, dengan _hickey_ dari orang lain.

Sasuke tidak marah. Dia cemburu.

Sasuke menginginkan Sakura.

Sakura sudah menginginkan Sasuke sejak lama—sejak detik pertama matanya mendarat pada sosok misterius itu. Butuh beberapa lama sebelum Sakura memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, bahwa Sasuke juga menginginkannya. Sakura mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang tidak dapat ia tahan. Tubuhnya mengangkat, menjemput panas tubuh Sasuke. "Oke aku mengerti sekarang, ya..." suaranya serak, bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Reaksi yang Sasuke keluarkan dari tenggorokan hanyalah geraman tanpa arti yang seharusnya menakutkan. Namun Sakura tidak takut, karena dia merasakan Sasuke keras di bawah sana, sangat- sangat keras. Dan pria itu mencengkeram kuat pinggul Sakura dengan jemarinya agar dia dapat menggesekan pinggulnya pada celah di antara paha Sakura. Satu tangannya yang lain menyelinap meraih tenggorokan Sakura. Seperti pose foto yang membuat penggemar mereka menggila, foto favorit Sakura. Dan sama seperti yang ia rasakan di foto itu, gairah Sakura membara di bawah sana. Dia sangat ingin Sasuke memasukinya saat itu juga, membuat gadis itu harus memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir agar dia tidak mengatakan keinginannya keras- keras.

"Aku pikir ini saatnya istirahat,"Sakura mendengar Kakashi mengumumkan pada seisi ruangan. Samar ia mendengar aktifitas gaduh, lampu pencahayaan yang dimatikan dan langkah semua orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura menyikut Sasuke dan mengatakan,"Lepaskan aku, dasar posesif. Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu." Sasuke memberikan hisapan keras terakhir pada leher porselen itu sebelum melepaskannya. Sakura mendudukan diri dan menatap Sasuke yang memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernafas. Sakura bahkan belum benar- benar duduk saat Sasuke kembali menyerangnya, kali ini dengan sebuah ciuman penuh di bibir.

Mereka berciuman ratusan kali sebelum ini, namun tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak pernah tanpa kamera menyala, dan tidak pernah segila ini. Sakura menekan lidahnya pada mulut lapar Sasuke yang seketika mengisapnya, jemarinya menyelinap di sela rambut hitam lembut Sasuke. Sasuke meraih belakang lutut Sakura dan menaikan kakinya sebelum menggesek di tempat yang membuat Sakura mendesah.

Cepat dan berantakan, begitu banyak suara sensual memenuhi ruangan. Kulit Sakura panas dan basah, menggelenyar di setiap bagian yang Sasuke sentuh. Namun dia menginginkan lebih. "Kau memakai terlalu banyak baju," Sakura mengeluh. Sasuke mengigit kecil bibir atas Sakura lalu menjilatnya. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke tiba- tiba bangkit dari tubuh Sakura. Tubuhnya menumpu pada kedua lutut, masih mengunci gadis di bawahnya. Sakura mencengkeram baju Sasuke, karena dia belum ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke terlihat gila. Rambutnya berantakan, wajah merah terbakar, dada naik turun berusaha memasukan udara sebanyak mungkin ke paru- paru. Sakura dapat melihat sesuatu yang sangat keras menonjol di celana Sasuke, dia sangat menginginkannya. Dia ingin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau sungguh menginginkan ini?" tanya Sasuke. Kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan sejak Sakura memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak memiliki kekasih lagi. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya sebelum dia dapat membentuk kalimat untuk menjawab selain _'_ _kau buta atau bodoh?_ '

"Kau tidak?" tanya Sakura kembali, melihat tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke. Dia mengira Sasuke akan memutar bolamatanya namun pria itu terlihat ragu.

"Iya, tapi..." dia terlihat mencari kata- kata untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun menyerah dan bangkit berdiri, meraih tangan Sakura, membuatnya ikut berdiri dari sofa. Lutut Sakura tidak sedang dalam fungsi sempurna untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sebelum Sakura dapat memrotes, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya. Maka Sakura dan lutut lemasnya hanya dapat mengikutinya.

"Hey, tunggu," protes Sakura, karena Sasuke sudah membuka pintu menuju koridor, di mana semua staf pemotretan berdiri dan menunggu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi, menyeringai saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Semua mata menatap penampilan mereka dan seketika memalingkan pandangan dan berpencar memberi jalan. Sasuke membawa Sakura melewati koridor dan keluar lobi. Pemuda itu hanya berhenti untuk melepas jaket untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang hanya memakai _underwear_. Saat Sakura mencoba menari lepas tangannya, pria itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Cepat," nadanya mendesak.

Syukurlah satu- satunya orang yang berada di lobi adalah Neji, yang jabatan resminya adalah 'resepsionis' walau sesungguhnya dia adalah seorang _bodyguard_. Pria berambut panjang itu mendongak melihat mereka, mengangkat sebelah alis lalu kembali menatap layar komputernya. Tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali.

Sakura sedikit merasa khawatir jika Sasuke akan membawanya keluar gedung, dan lega saat langkah pemuda itu menggiringnya menuju elevator. Pintu membuka otomatis saat Sasuke memencet tombol naik, dia menarik Sakura memasuki kubikal itu. Sasuke menekan angka tiga dan sekarang Sakura tahu kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Apartemen khusus di lantai tiga.

Sakura mengira Sasuke akan menyerangnya di dalam lift, namun tidak sama sekali. Pria itu hanya berdiri kaku, tangannya masih mencengkeram Sakura dan pandangannya lurus ke arah pintu. Nafasnya tersengal. Matanya melirik Sakura saat dia menyadari gadis itu terus memperhatikannya, sebelum terpejam sambil meremas tangan Sakura tiga kali. Pesan yang coba ia sampaikan sangat jelas; _tunggu sebentar, kita hampir sampai._

Sakura setengah berlari mengimbangi langkah Sasuke setelah pintu elevator terbuka. Sasuke membawanya menuju kamar di ujung koridor, Sakura hanya sempat melihat sekilas bagian depannya sebelum Sasuke menariknya masuk. Ranjang dengan sprei putih bersih dan kasur empuk saat punggung Sakura mendarat di atasnya. Sasuke melepaskan sisa pakaiannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua telanjang.

Walau mereka sering bersentuhan, kali ini rasanya menggairahkan dan baru. Sakura tidak dapat berhenti menatap. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke telanjang, dan _wow_... oke, Sakura suka apa yang ia lihat.

Namun saat Sasuke meletakan lututnya di antara kaki Sakura, terlihat seperti predator dengan pandangan mengunci Sakura, dia menghentikan pria itu dengan menahan perut berotot Sasuke dengan kakinya.

"Iya tapi apa?" tanya Sakura, karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu menggantung. Dia tidak bisa tenang sampai mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, wajah predatornya berubah bingung. Dia menyentuh ringan pergelangan kaki Sakura yang menahan perutnya, namun tidak mencoba memindahkannya.

"Saat aku tanya apa kau ingin melakukan ini, kau menjawab 'iya, tapi' dan kau tidak meneruskannya." Sakura menjelaskan, "Jadi aku ingin tahu, _iya tapi_ apa?" Sakura ingin tahu apakah ' _tapi_ ' yang dimaksud Sasuke baik, atau buruk. Apakah maksud Sasuke 'Ya, tapi tidak di sini," atau ' Ya, tapi hanya kali ini saja.'. Sakura akan senang jika yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah tapi yang pertama, dan tidak begitu senang dengan yang kedua.

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa detik, lalu menunduk menatap jarinya yang masih memegang pergelangan kaki Sakura. Tangannya menyapu kulit Sakura sampai betis, lalu menunduk untuk mencium punggung kaki Sakura. Sakura membiarkan kakinya jatuh ke ranjang, tangan Sasuke naik disusul bibirnya sampai tulang pinggul Sakura hingga bibir Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya di atasnya, berat dan sempurna. Tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah Sakura. Sakura ingin memperjelas di mana dia harus menempatkan hatinya sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, namun sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sasuke menurunkan wajah dan mengunci bibir terbuka Sakura dengan bibirnya. Hati Sakura seketika penuh, terlalu penuh. Lidah mereka saling menyentuh dan menari lembut bersama. Lengan Sakura ia rangkulkan ke leher Sasuke, begitu juga lututnya. Dia ingin menyentuh Sasuke di mana- mana, memilikinya. Mereka saling menggerakan pinggul dengan bibir masih mengunci.

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut sampai bibir Sasuke mulai berkelana. Sakura sudah berhenti menunggu jawaban Sasuke saat tiba- tiba pria itu mengatakan. "Aku sudah menginginkanmu begitu lama, tapi kau selalu dengan orang lain," kata Sasuke dengan bibir masih menghujani wajah Sakura dengan kecupan. Saat kepalanya turun untuk mencium pundak Sakura, dia meneruskan. "Membuatku sangat sulit untuk terus bekerja denganmu, namun aku tidak mau menghentikannya. Karena hanya saat itu aku bisa bersama denganmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab secera langsung, namun pengakuannya lebih dari cukup.

Dan Sakura... dia kembali mengingat setiap kali wartawan dan fans bertanya apakah mereka adalah pasangan sungguhan, dan setiap kali dia menjawab dengan mengatakan 'Sasuke berharap dia seberuntung itu' dan seketika Sakura merasa sangat jahat. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sungguh berharap untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu," kata Sakura, di antara ciumannya pada bisep Sasuke. Sasuke pasti tahu bahwa gadis itu lebih dari sekedar menikmati sesi pemotretan mereka, semua orang tahu bahwa Sakura terangsang karenanya. Dan Sakura _single_ sejak dua kali pemotretan mereka sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah berusaha mendekatinya. Rupanya karena Sasuke mengira dia memiliki kekasih. "Aku juga menginginkan—"

"Selama ini, kau membuatku gila," desis Sasuke, sebelum Sakura dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura, pinggulnya menekan ke bawah, mencari friksi. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu dan menciummu. Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku, tapi semua itu adalah palsu. Itu untuk semua orang yang membeli majalah, dan bukan untukku."

"Tidak palsu," Sakura terengah, kakinya memeluk pinggul Sasuke lebih erat merasakan Sasuke mengulum telinganya. "Tidak denganmu." Itulah kenapa mereka sangat terkenal—adegan mereka bukanlah kepura- puraan. Sakura meraih rambut belakang kepala Sasuke, membuat pria itu menatapnya. "Dan kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, aku bisa mati."

Sasuke menatapnya seperti mencoba untuk menguraikan isi kepala Sakura. Setelah sudah dapat mencerna kalimatnya, dia menyeringai detik selanjutnya. "Aku tidak akan menunggu lagi."

Hanya perlu beberapa sentuhan untuk membuat Sasuke berbaring telentang. Sakura mencium Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum bergerak turun menghadap bukti gairah Sasuke. Pria itu amat keras di tangan Sakura. Sakura menggesekan bibirnya pada ujungnya, menyapukan lidahnya pada tetesan yang dihasilkan. Sasuke mengerang, pinggulnya naik mengejar, memohon dalam diam untuk lebih banyak.

Sakura menenggelamkannya di mulutnya, mengulum, mengisap, menggoda. Mengonsumsi Sasuke inchi demi inchi dengan amat pelan. Gadis itu diam sejenak, mendengarkan nafas terengah Sasuke, merasakan getaran di perut Sasuke yang menempel di keningnya. Lalu memundurkan kepalanya sama pelannya sampai hanya tersisa ujungnya sebelum menelannya lagi, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara erangan patah. Sakura mengulanginya sampai menemukan ritme yang sempurna, namun tidak sampai membuat Sasuke mencapai puncak.

"Sakura, _urgh_ , bibirmu..." erang Sasuke, satu tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Sakura.

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti sekarang," lanjut Sasuke setelah beberapa menit, walau terdengar seperti hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah agar Sakura berhenti. Sakura melepaskan Sasuke seperti permintaannya. Pria itu seketika menyerang bibir Sakura dan menggesekan semua bagian tubuhnya pada Sakura.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke, saat dia pada akhirnya dapat melepaskan bibir Sakura.

"Aku akan sangat marah kalau kau tidak," jawab Sakura, tangannya mengelus bisep Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa, suara yang membuat dada Sakura menghangat sampai ke kaki. "Sini," pinta Sasuke, dia menyingkirkan bantal dan menyandar ke kepala ranjang. "Aku ingin kau menaikiku."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya. Sakura selalu membayangkan kalau melakuan seks dengan Sasuke—jujur saja, dia membayangkannya—pria itu akan mendominasinya, bahkan sedikit kasar.

Namun kenyataannya, Sasuke membantu Sakura menyiapkan diri, membuatnya lemas dan basah dengan lidah ahlinya sebelum meminta Sakura untuk menaikinya. Dalam kenyataan, Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya pelan, merangkul Sasuke dalam kehangatannya. Dalam kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajahnya, melihat matanya dengan tatapan penuh damba, dan menangkap bibirnya saat gadis itu menenggelamkannya sepenuhnya. Dalam kenyataannya, erangan Sasuke adalah melodi paling indah yang pernah Sakura dengar, pria itu tidak kuasa memejamkan mata merasakan betapa Sakura mencengkeramnya erat dan panas.

Kenyataan lebih baik dari bayangannya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk bergerak pelan, mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Maka Sakura cepat mengejar hasratnya. Sasuke menjemputnya, membuat kepala Sakura berputar.

"Sudah dekat?" tanya Sasuke suaranya tercekat, pundaknya kaku, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Iya, aku..." Sakura tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya saat merasakan Sasuke memijat titik rangsangnya dengan ibu jari dan satu tangan lain bermain di dadanya. "Sasuke..."

Satu tangan Sasuke meraih leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongakan kepala memberikan akses. Kini Sakura mengerti kenapa Sasuke menginginkan posisi ini. Pria itu ingin menghujani leher jenjang porselen Sakura dengan _kiss mark_ , menghapus jejak lama yang tertinggal di sana dan menambahkan klaim baru di sana, agar semua orang tahu bahwa ia pernah memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya.

Bibir Sasuke membungkus kulit tipis tenggorokan Sakura. Pria itu mengigit cukup keras dan membuat Sakura mengerang mencengkeram pundaknya. Pinggul gadis itu terus bergerak di puncaknya dengan desahan keras. Sasuke tidak melepaskannya, meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggerakannya naik turun—cepat, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali sebelum menyusul Sakura.

Saat Sasuke membuka mata, dan melepaskan leher Sakura setelah menyapukan lidahnya sekali lagi. Bekas gigitan Sasuke terasa perih, lehernya mungkin berdarah sekarang. Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura lembut. Kombinasi dari nafas hangat, lidah panas dan tatapan terpana Sasuke membuat Sakura merinding.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Wajahnya tenggelam di leher Sakura, menghujani bekas gigitannya dengan kecupan seperti sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Apa aku berdarah?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke, memundurkan kepala untuk menatap Sakura. Tangannya meremas pundak Sakura. "Sakura, aku tidak akan..."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah," lanjut Sakura, melengkungkan senyuman. Karena Sasuke terlihat seperti dia akan menyesali hal ini dan Sakura tidak mau mendengarkan penyesalan apapun.

Sasuke menyandar pada kepala ranjang, Sakura menyandar di dadanya. Sakura tidak bisa terus berada dalam posisi ini, ototnya sudah mulai memrotes—namun dia tidak ingin berpindah. Tangan Sasuke masih berada di seluruh tubuhnya, mengelus punggung, rambut dan pinggulnya. Pria itu mulai menciumi sisi wajah Sakura, dan telinganya. Rupanya Sasuke sangat penuh dengan afeksi dan kelembutan setelah seks. Sakura mencoba untuk merekam semua rasa yang ia dapatkan saat itu.

Sasuke sepertinya menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sakura, karena pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Dengan tangannya masih mengelus kulitnya di mana- mana. Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas nyaman, bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti melengkungkan senyum. Dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke seperti ini sepanjang waktu.

Sakura hampir terlelap, sampai ia merasakan ibu jari Sasuke membentuk lingkaran- lingkaran kecil di pinggulnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi sungguhan? Tentang—"

"Ya," Sasuke memotongnya.

Sakura memelototi dinding di hadapannya, karena dia malas memutar kepalanya untuk memelotiti Sasuke. Dia sudah terlalu nyaman dalam posisinya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagian mana yang aku maksud."

"Iya untuk semuanya," kata Sasuke, Sakura dapat membayangkan Sasuke sedang memutar bolamatanya.

"Hmm... oke. Jadi, tentang aku yang tidak punya kekasih..." Sakura memulai, gadis itu seketika merasakan tubuh Sasuke tegang di belakangnya, ibu jarinya berhenti membuat lingkaran. "Apa aku masih tidak punya pacar?" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya, dan mengumpulkan tubuh Sakura dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Tangan besarnya membungkus belakang leher Sakura, di mana _hickey_ yang memulai semua ini telah sirna, ditutupi tanda baru yang Sasuke buat di mana- mana.

"Tidak lagi. Sekarang kau punya kekasih. "

.

.

.

Edisi Januari majalah _Desire_ terjual habis kurang dari duapuluh jam saja. Cetakan kedua terjual kurang dari tiga hari, dan cetakan ketiga tanpa disangka terjual habis minggu itu juga. Banyaknya jumlah pengunjung di _website_ membuat _server_ mereka eror sampai empat kali dalam dua hari. Hal itu membuat Sasuke yang juga mengelola _website_ dalam suasana hati yang buruk, namun tidak terlalu buruk karena dia masih tetap mencumbu Sakura setiap dia memiliki kesempatan.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sampul bulan itu, dengan headline besar ' _Sasuke Uchiha And Sakura Haruno: The Desire Wins At Last._ ' Di dalamnya, ada dua belas halaman yang memuat foto mereka dan sebuah halaman yang memuat wawancara pengakuan keduanya bahwa mereka sudah lama saling menyukai sebelum pada akhirnya dapat bersama. Sakura tanpa sengaja menyebutkan bahwa kejadian itu terjadi tepat di tengah pemotretan edisi bulan ini, dan Sasuke menambahkan bahwa mereka harus menunda pemotretan selama tiga jam karenanya.

Foto di sampul kali ini sangat mirip dengan foto paling populer mereka setahun lalu. Bedanya kali ini tangan Sasuke memasuki _underwear_ merah Sakura, menangkup di sana. Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke, bibirnya melengkung dengan wajah menghadap Sasuke, pipi gadis itu merah. Sasuke menatap tepat pada kamera dengan mata indahnya, bibirnya menyeringai, seperti seorang pria yang tahu bahwa dia memiliki sesuatu yang semua orang inginkan. Ada bekas gigitan _fresh_ terlihat jelas di leher Sakura.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **AN** : LEMON EVERYBODY!

Akhirnya Eve nulis adegan 'itu' juga. *facepalm

Ini pertama dan terakhir kali. *dan mungkin akan diedit suatu saat untuk mengeliminasi si lemon.

Habis gimana dong, terlalu banyak _wild-ideas_ akhir- akhir ini yang sayang buat diabaikan.

Ohya! Gimana pandangan kalian tentang _incest-theme_ —di fiktif aja bayanginnya, jangan di kenyataan. Jezz, kalau di kenyataan Eve juga tahu itu _unimaginable_ dan muntah-able banget. — _Cuz there's this idea about Twincest!SasuSaku that Eve can't shake off, but it's too... idk, weird?_

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
